1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring air-speed in a reed groove formed in the modified reed of an air jet loom to find the condition of the modified reed. 2. Description of the Prior Art
An air-speed distribution detector for detecting the distribution of air-speed on the modified reed of an air jet loom is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. Sho 61-174455. The air-speed distribution detector has a plurality of pitot tubes distributed in the reed groove, and measures air-speed distribution by longitudinally shifting the pitot tubes in the reed groove.
The air-speed distribution detector measures merely the air-speed distribution in the reed groove. Therefore, the mode of flow of air in the reed groove cannot accurately be elucidated and hence information necessary for determining the condition of the modified reed is unavailable.
A device for determining the condition of a modified reed is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. Hei 2-60958. This device measures air-speed on the back side of the modified reed to detect a position where a peak air-speed is measured with respect to the height of the modified reed.
Since this device measures the air-speed on the back side of the modified reed, the mode of flow of air in the reed groove is unknown. Since the mode of flow of air on the back side of the modified reed is affected by a slight irregularity in the shape of the dents, an irregularity in the surface roughness of the dents or by an irregular arrangement of the dents, the mode of flow of air on the back side of the modified reed does not reflect accurately the mode of flow of air in the reed groove. Accordingly, the condition of the modified reed cannot accurately be evaluated on the basis of the air flow on the back side of the modified reed.